Despite the fact that most (if not all) users that attend events, performances, games, etc., at large venues (e.g., arenas, stadiums, theatres, etc.) possess and regularly utilize mobile devices (e.g., smartphones), many aspects of such experiences, particularly in the retail realm, remain inefficient and inconvenient for the user.